warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
How Would You Survive?
Firestar: Hello everyone! I’m only taking autographs at the end of the show. I bet you’re wondering, what am I doing here? Well that why I’m here! The show is called, How Would You Survive? All four- I mean five Clans will swap territories for a week to see how they would survive. Oh, by the way, only one of those Clans sound awesome. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and even SkyClan will have four cats from their Clans to represent them in this show. Two toms and two she-cats. ThunderClan: Dustpelt, Birchfall, Squirrelflight and Mousefur! ShadowClan: Blackstar, Russetfur, Twanypelt and Dawnpelt! RiverClan: Stonepelt, Crookedstar, Silverstre- Wait what? I thought she died… Oh well, Silverstream and Greypool! WindClan: Onestar, Gorsepaw, Morningflower and Ashfoot! SkyClan: Leafstar, Cloudwatcher, Fawnstep and Fernflight! Firestar: Welcome all cats! All of you will be transported to your new territories. ThunderClan will be in RiverClan. RiverClan will be in WindClan. WindClan will be in SkyClan. SkyClan will be in ShadowClan and ShadowClan will be in ThunderClan. In the books, yes I’ve read them, SkyClan’s territory is where the twoleg place is, so we will put them there. Their territory will be the same as it was when they lived there. In each territory, there will be their original camp there, good luck everyone! ThunderClan (In RiverClan) Dustpelt: RiverClan? Really? Any Clan but RiverClan! Then again, I don't want WindClan, ShadowClan OR SkyClan. I ALSO hate water! *Cries* Mousefur: Toughen up, Dustpelt. Its fine, it’s just water! *Touches water, screams with fright* Birchfall and Squirrelflight: *Laughing* Dustpelt: Well, enough with the… entertainment, which I very much enjoyed, we should hunt. Birchfall: Come on dad! Watch me catch a tiny mouse! *Dustpelt and Birchfall walk off* Mousefur: Umm… Squirrelflight: Umm… Mourefur: Lets try some fishing! Squirrelflight: Uhhhrrr… Fine! RiverClan (In WindClan) Stonefur: No! My perfect fur! It’s being ruffeled! I spent ages trying to get it perfect, ay Silverstream? Silverstream: S-sure. You can think that. *Fake smiles.* Stonefur: Aww, you’re the best, Silverstream! *Hugs* Silverstream: Alright, you’ve made it awkward enough! *Punches away* Crookedstar: Oh my gosh! Silverstream! To the naughty corner! Greypool: Hey, hey. Don’t be so cruel, Crookedstar. You do it like this. SILVERSTREAM! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Crookedstar: Wow… You’re amazing! :D Greypool: Experience, my son, experience. Stonefur: Guys, we are going to be the Clan to win, so we have to adapt to this new territory. Greypool, start making camp, bring Crookedstar with you. Silverstream can help me after she has finished hunting with me. Well you are doing that, I’ll spy on the other Clans to see how they are going. Crookedstar: What? How come you get all the exciting stuff? Stonefur: Because I’m Stonefur! Silverstream: But, Firestar said that there is already a camp here. So are you saying we get to find it, Stonefur? Stonefur: Wha… Wha? WindClan (In SkyClan) Gorsepaw: This is fun! An adventure, right mum? Morningflower: Yes, a little adventure for my little adventurer. Ashfoot: Arrg, please. Onestar, why did you allow two StarClan cats into this show, they’re also mother and son. Onestar: Well, Ashfoot, my deputy, I told you why. We need good strong cats. Plus I didn’t want to bring Nightcloud for the she-cat. Too moody, also Breezepelt. Never liked that tom. He went to the Dark Forest for StarClan’s sake! Why would Nightcloud be proud of him!? Morningflower: Calm down, Onestar! It’s kind of weird under these tree’s, it might be getting to you’re mind. *Firestar appears* Firestar: By the way, I forgot to mention, whoever takes one step into their original territory will be eliminated. Gorsepaw: Oh yes, and that make everything better! Firestar: You will also have challenges to do every day and if you don’t complete them in the time limit, you will have a certain number of day’s you cannot hunt. Morningflower: But if Gorsepaw doesn’t eat his daily rabbit he gets really hungry! And if he eats a squirrel he gets gas. Gorsepaw: We weren’t going to mention that mum! *Glares* Morningflower: Sorry, sorry! Forget I said that oh great and powerful, Firestar. Firestar: Well- Ashfoot: Ok, done with that. Bye, Firestar. Firestar: But, but… ShadowClan (In ThunderClan) Russetfur: Twanypelt, the half ThunderClan cat, help us with this difficult… Horrid… Disgusting… Unruely… Disgrace… Un-ShadowClan… What do I do… Help me… OMG… show. Twanypelt: Done insulting ThunderClan territory? Russetfur: *Gasps* Yes. Dawnpelt: You know what? I find it annoying that there are no bad cats on the show. How come Tigerstar can’t be on it? Is it just because Firestar’s in it as well? Twanypelt: Dawnpelt! I told you before! We are not to speak his name. Dawnpelt: Sorry… Tigerstar, Tigerstar, Tigerstar, Tigerstar, Tigerstar, Tigerstar, Tigerstar! Blackstar: Oh my gosh… I think there is water on my back. Russetfur: Wow, for being ShadowClan leader, you’re really not tough, are you. Dawnpelt: Also, how come SkyClan is a Clan in this? They only lasted about five moons. Blackstar: *Rasps* There are many legends about them… Twanypelt: Ok! Enough with that, let’s find the camp. Russetfur: Don’t sorry, we don’t need to find it. Dawnpelt: What? Why? Russetfur: I brought my GPS. Blackstar: Isn’t that against the rules? Russetfur: Pfft. Who needs rules? Dawnpelt: Me! What do I know what not to do and what to do?? Russetfur: *Sigh* What a daughter you’ve brought up. Very unlike ShadowClan to like rules. Twanypelt: I knew you never liked me! D: SkyClan (ShadowClan) Skywatcher: Why is it like always dark here? It’s real creepy. Leafstar: loosen up, Skywatcher-cat-i-have-never-seen-before-who-is-said-to-be-the-most-amazing-cat- to-read-signs-also-a-cat-who-helped-Firestar-find-and-bring-back-together-SkyClan. Fawnstep: Hey, did you know that Fernflight and I are actually ancient SkyClan cats? Fernflight: I don’t think anyone cares. Leafstar: We need to find food, my stomach is EMPTY. Skywatcher: Ahhh! Can you guys see the shape of the cloud! It’s a puppy! :D Leafstar: C-cool. Fawnstep: So, Leaftstar, how’s the new SkyClan going? I would- MOUSE! *Catches mouse and kills it* Leaftstar: Great catch! Can I have some? Fawnstep: Oh, do you mean some of this mouse I just finished? Leafstar: Yes! I havn’t eaten since like 2:00. Fernflight: Plus, to make you feel better, that’s probably the only mouse we’re going to catch. Leafstar: &*%^$$* Skywatcher: Wow… ThunderClan (In RiverClan) Firestar: Alright my lovely ThunderClan cats. Every day you have to make recordings on this recordy thing I’m going to give you. *Chucks at Mousefur* If you don’t… Oh and I already told the ShadowClan cats, but if you eat a squirrel, mouse or any ThunderClan prey, you’re out! Dustpelt: Oh thanks, mate. NOW GO AWAY! Firestar: Geez, no one wants me here. Ssuirrelflight: What can I do with this? *Clicks to record* Ok, I’m in the African safari, I’ve been without water for days, any I’m not going to be like Bear Grills and drink it out of a sock! Mousefur: Ew! Yuck! I saw that episode. Squirrelflight: Really? Mousefur: Duh! Yeah! Who doesn’t? Dustpelt: Me. Now, shut up! I’m trying to use my super hearing to listen to what the other Clans are doing. Birchfall: Only Dovewing has that. Dustpelt: I CAN DREAM! ):< Mousefur: Guys stop! *Everyone stares at Mousefur* Mousefur: This is what this show is trying to do to us! Trying to tear us apart! We have to stay together! Squirrelflight: Really? Brichfall: Wait! Who’s been into the RiverClan camp? Mousefur, since you’re the most ancient here, tell us how to get there!! Mousefur: Excuse me! I may be the oldest here, but at least I’m not so young I’m foolish and inexperienced!! *Swipes out at Birchfall* Dustpelt: Alright, break it up! *Pushes himself between them* Squirrelflight: Stop! My squirrel senses are tingling, I think I can find the way to the RiverClan camp. *Shoves nose on ground, sniffs intensely.* Birchfall: Oh my SC! She is amazing! Mousefur: One: What is SC? And two: You already have Whitewing. Birchfall: Meh. *Whitewing appears* Whitewing: Birchy! Why? D; Birchfall: I’m Sorry! I love you! Whitewing: Ok, I’m better. *Disappears* Mousefur: That fixes number two, but what about number one? WHAT IS SC!? Birchfall: OH MY SC! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT SC IS!? Mousefur: Oh well you’ll live. Birchfall: No I won't!! It means *Whispers* StarClan... Squirrelflight: Guys! Guys! I found RiverClan camp! No offence to Mistystar but its ugly! Terrible compared to our beautiful camp with bone spread through it. Anyway, there's paper in there. RiverClan (In WindClan) Greypool: Thank StarClan we found the camp, my paws are about to lose their shine. Silverstream: I am so disappointed on so many levels. Greypool: Now whats the problem, deary? Greystripe been acting up again? Silverstream: No, it’s just that Stonefur thinks he is so amazing that he can get all the good jobs! Crookedstar: Guys, Stonefur’s back. Stonefur: Y- Silverstream: I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY! *Walks to corner of WindClan camp* Stonefur: Wow… Anyway… I saw nothing, because I decided that Silverstream should do it. Silverstream: Well I decided that I don’t want to do it. *Firestar appears* Firestar: *Chucks recorder at Crookedstar* You have to record what you’re doing on this everyday. Oh and we are also doing… You know, I’ll gather everyone to tell them everything new. *Everyone is magically shifted into a room.* Firestar: Welcome everyone to this meeting! I thought it would be a lot easier to tell you everything while you are all here. 1. You will all record what you are doing on this recordy thing *Chucks at ShadowClan, SkyClan and WindClan* 2. Right now, when you return to where you were before I called you here, you will be given a piece of paper each. You are to draw a picture of the camp in the territory your in. Morningflower: Ohhh! I love drawing! Firestar: Alright! You have to start now (Or find you’re camp quickly) and you only have half an hour!! *Everyone goes back* Silverstream: I’m gonna win! *Scribbles down on paper* WindClan (In SkyClan) Onestar: Oh look, found the camp. *Sheltering under leaf* Morningflower: Wait wait! Nobody knows what SkyClan camp looks like! We’re bring tricked. We’ll never find camp! *Paper appears* Gorsepaw: Oh that means we’ve found camp. Lets draw! ShadowClan (In ThunderClan) Russetfur: *Beeping from the GPS* Only… One hundred and sixty four paw steps to go. One… Two… Three… Dawnpelt: We should just run. *Crashes into gorse bush* Twanypelt: And you say my daughters faulty, you’re GSP doesn’t work. We’re here at ThunderClan camp. Russetfur: Yes and how would you know? Twanypelt: Cause I was born here! Blackstar: Ohhhh look! Paper! Yum! Russetfur: No, no Blackstar, remember what it does to your stomach. SkyClan (In ShadowClan) Skywatcher: Ahh, the memories of ShadowClan. You know, when I was young- Fernflight: Sorry to interrupt, but... I DON'T CARE! *Panting* Fawnstep: Calm down, calm down. *Pats back* Fernflight: I'm... Just... So... hungry...! Leafstar: Its only been about an hour since you last ate. Fernflight: Oh ok, on that note *Straitens up and keeps walking away from group* Skywatcher: Now you see why SkyClan is the best Clan of them all, Leafstar. Leafstar: Yes, Master, Yes. Fernflight: *Runs back* Holy SC! Holy SC! Fawnstep: Mind the language please. Fernflight: Oh well, anyway, *Chattering* I-I... There was something really scary in the cl-cl-cl-cl-cl-cl-cl-cl-clearing over there! Skywatcher: What was is? Fernflight: F-follow me. *Enter clearing* Leafstar: Look! Paper! Fernflight: AHHH! DON'T TOUCH IT LEAFSTAR! ITS DANGEROUS!!! Skywatcher: Welcome, my friends, to ShadowClan camp. Dun dun duuuuun! ThunderClan (In RiverClan) Birchfall Draws RiverClan Camp.jpg|Birchfall Draws RiverClan Camp Mousefur Draws RiverClan Camp.jpg|Mousefur Draws RiverClan Camp Dustpelt Draws RiverClan Camp.jpg|Dustpelt Draws RiverClan Camp Squirrelflight Draws RiverClan Camp.jpg|Squirrelflight Draws RiverClan Camp Birchfall: Its a work of art Squirrelflight. I love the way you described RiverClan camp, its so true. Squirrelflight: Thank you, and your one truly inspired me too. Mousefur: You two did wonderful, have you seen Dustpelts one? Dustpelt: Well... *Blushes* Birchfall: I never knew you, Mousefur, had such artistic skills. Mousefur: BUT HAVE YOU SEEN DUSTPELTS!? Squirrelflight: His is truly terrible. RiverClan (In WindClan) Silverstream draws WindClan Camp.jpg|Silverstream Draws RiverClan Camp Greypool Draws WindClan Camp.jpg|Greypool Draws WIndClan Camp Crookedstar Draws WindClan Camp.jpg|Crookedstar Draws WIndClan Camp Stonefur Draws WindClan Camp.jpg|Stonefur Draws WindClan Camp Silverstream: You know, Crookedstar, they gave us drinks of water before we left to do this. Crookedstar: Oh my throat! So parched and dry! Ahh! Greypool: There are puddles of water by your feet you idiot. Stonefur: How did you live like this with him, Silverstream? Silverstream: It took a lot of training, but he made it. And now... To think... I TRAINED YOU FOR NOTHING! Greypool: Anyway, Silverstream, did you see my drawing? Silverstream: Pfft! You didn't need to write you have no artistic skills, everyone knows that. Crookedstar: *Gulping water* Yuck! Dirty water! But... Oh... I'm ok now... Stonefur: Good, finally. Now I can gloat about how amazing my picture was. Greypool: You just did a- Stonefur: Lets take a look at SIlverstreams one now! Crookedstar: Love it, daughter. Stonefur: And Crookedstars? Crookedstar: Am I allowed to start over? You said to draw about what I'm feeling now, so I did. But now I feel different. So I should do it again. Silverstream: No, no, no. There'll be no need for that!